You were the only one
by Kindred01
Summary: "We are collecting unique individuals like yourself to help with ongoing experiments."
1. Chapter 1

**(Non-Con, Underage, mpreg, kidnapping, Alpha and omegs)**

He woke up to a white room; he winced at the bright light and curled up even tighter into a ball. Putting his hands to his head he let out a sob of pain as if it felt like someone was drilling a hole into his skull. He suddenly felt his stomach lurch and he was up falling in front of the toilet to throw up, his whole body shook as he threw up what little he had left in his stomach.

Peter shiver as he rested his head on his arm as he pulled the flush "You must be feeling terrible." Came to a voice behind him, turning his head Peter looked at the man stood there in a rather ugly black and blue suit. "I'm sorry how you were brought here, Mr Parker." Peter looked at him "My name is David." He smiled.  
"Okay, David where is here?" He mumbled hoarsely, he sat with his back to the wall as he looked at the man, he reminded Peter of a car salesman a cheese car salesman. David's eyes twitch he put his hand to the side of his eyes and rubbed the area before looking the teen.  
"We are collecting unique individuals like yourself to help with ongoing experiments." Peter stared at him as he watched the man walk over to the skin and pick up a plastic cup and filled it up from the tap.

"Experiments?" He asked, David then stood above Peter and held out a cup to him, the teen reached up and took it into his hands and then looked back at the strange man. Kneeling down in front of Peter the strange looking man smiled at him as he reached out and tried to touch his cheek. Peter jerked away from the cold touch and stared at the strange blue eyes of the man. "What are these Experiments?" Peter asked feeling his mouth become dry as his heart was racing in fear of what this nutter is going to do to him.  
"You will find out soon enough Mr Parker, for now, I suggest you relax the days ahead of you will be…taxing." He then stands up and turns to leave.  
"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! THE AVENGERS WILL COME AND FIND ME!" Peter yells at David, pushing himself up Peter throws the plastic cup at him taking great pride at the way the ugly suit get's covered in water.

Turning around David started at the teen his face now stony as he glares at the teen "Your friends can look Mr Parker but they won't find you." He tells him, his voice now icy cold. Peter just scowled at him and went to punch David only for the man to grab his fist and then pin him to the wall, he pushed his face into the wall making the teen gasp at the pressure. "You will find here that there are bigger and stronger people here and if you. You were handpicked by my employer Mr Parker and told me to treat you with kit gloves." He pressed himself against Peter's back as the teen struggled to push him off. "Now be good or you find me less than kind." He growled into the teen's throat.

Pushing himself off Peter he let the teen drop to the ground and gasps for air "HEY DICKLESS PICK ON SOMEONE ON YOUR SIZE!" Came to a voice, David growled and turned to look at the man in the other cell, pulling a comb out of his pocket he put his hair back into place.  
"Mr Wilson would kindly shut up otherwise we would sow it up," David said as he walks out of Peter's cell. He walked away leaving the teen to push himself up off the floor and looked towards the other cell.

There he sees a man with really bad skin "What's your thing kid?" He asked, Peter sighed as he rubs his head; he looked at him with a confused stare "Your powers, what are the powers they didn't just pick you up because you're pretty." Peter blushed, and looked down at his feet.  
"You first."  
"I'm Deadpool." Peter looked at him with wide eyes  
"Oh shit, I wonder where you went." Peter said to him "It's me Spider-man."  
"Fuck really? You're what 10?" Peter scowled at him, as Wade looked him up and down as if he trying to think if flirting with him for the last year was a good idea.  
"I'm 17!" He snarled as he runs his fingers through his hair "Why are we here?" He asked Wade, frowned as he stood up close to the clear wall of the cell.  
"I'm not too sure, but we aren't the only ones here. I have seen them drag others pass my cell to that room. When they come back out they aren't walking." He told him, Peter looked worried as he warped his arms around himself. "Don't worry baby boy I will protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

David walks into the offices, he is looking at the tablet in his hands of the reports of the experiments "Here are today's report sir; we now have 3 omegas and 5 alphas. Of course like you predicted Mr Wilson is an alpha." The blonde tells him, a gloved hand took the tablet and looked down at the details and hummed.  
"And what about our new guest?" He asked as he looked up at David  
"I think he will be trouble, with his abilities he could be a handful." He tells him "However many of our guests are a handful, the alphas are communicating through growls. If we are not careful they could plan an attack."  
"Duly noted."

The man with the silver hair brings up the video feed to Peter's cell and watches him "Who is he talking to?" He asked  
"Mr Wilson, it seems they know each other." David sneered as he said Wade's name. His boss just chuckled at the blonde.  
"Just going out on a limb here David but most of them know each other."  
"Yes, sir." Moving around the room the ice blue blonde pick up the tray off the desk and take it to a dumbwaiter and then presses a button.  
"Give Mr Parker his injections tomorrow, let me know as soon as the ring forms." He waves David off and the blonde bows and turns to leave when they heard the alarm go off.

Walking back over to the screen in the room and watched as one of their guesses lash out "Who is that?" Silver haired man asked as he watches the man throw one of his guards and punch other.  
"Scott Lang."  
"Ah, the Ant-man." He chuckled  
"Yes sir, he had his first injections today. I should go before he frees the others." David rumbles as he turns to leave once again, this time with a bit more of urgency in his step.

Peter frowned when he heard shouting and yelling, he looked up to Wade who shrugged as he pressed himself to the glass to try and see down the corridor. Peter watches as a guard flies across the hall and lands with a heavy thud onto the ground in front of his cell. Blinking in shock as he sees Scott Lang stood over the guard, the teen gasped when he saw the man he knows as Ant-man stood there picking up the key and the gun from the guard. "Scott!" Peter moved to the glass wall and as the man looked at him.  
"Peter."

He whispered his name in horror as he sees the teen stood there; Peter notices a strange red ring around Scott's iris and frowned…something wasn't right…he thinks to himself. Scott pulled the key off the unconscious guard and went to the control panel to free the teen. The glass door opens and he went to grab Peter "Come on we have to get out of here!" He tells him,  
"Wait what about Wade?" Peter asked pointing to the other cell, Scott looked back at the cell and see Wade making hand gestures at him.  
"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Wade yells while flipping him off "HANDS OF OUR SPIDER-MATE OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE!" Peter groaned as Scott just grabbed his wrist and pulls him out into the corridor.  
"He's right we have to get you out of here."  
But…"

David walks up to Scott just as the man turns to face him and then jabs him with a taser in his throat. "SCOTT!" The teen yelled as he watched his friend fall to the ground. The blonde turns to Peter and grabs his arms and then pushes him back into the cell, knocking him to the ground and closes the door. "Stop don't hurt him!" Peter yelled as he runs back to the glass wall and bangs on it.  
"Take Mr Lang to the Doctor's office tells him it's time for his treatment," David tells the guards as they gather up the man. "SCOTT!" He cries as he watches the brown-haired man has dragged down the hall to the room Waded pointed out of him. Turning around David looks at Peter and smiles "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU SICK FUCK!"  
"Don't worry yourself, Mr Parker, you will find out soon enough." He turns away and heads towards the Doctor's office.

Peter watched in horror as he put his hands to his head stumbles away from the glass door and falls to the ground pushing himself into the corner of the room. Wade tried talking to him but Peter just curls up and sits there waiting for his turn in the dreaded Doctor's office. The lights in the cell turn off leaving the hash light from the hallway to light his room up. Sniffing Peter wiped his eyes and moved back to the glass wall he looked towards Wade's cell but couldn't see the man. "Wade." He calls out.  
"I was being to worry that dickless had hurt you." He saw his outline as he shuffles into the light.  
"What are they going to do to Scott?" He asked, Wade, looked at him as the teen leaned against the wall, as he pulled his knees up to his chest.  
"I don't really remember, they knocked me out before I go in there. The guards don't like me because I bite them and kill them."  
"Any way out?"  
"Nothing I would say out loud." Wade mumbles "Look, Baby boy whatever happens just know I got you."  
"I'm scared."


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning….  
Peter had fallen asleep curled up in the corner of the cell, Wade watching over him from his cell he felt hopeless he didn't know how he could protect Peter from the Doctor's office. The lights in the cell suddenly came and the door at the other end of the corridor opens and a group of footsteps headed toward their cell. "Open the cell," David ordered,  
"NO! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Wade yelled as he banged on the glass wall, Peter woke up just the door open and saw the guards walk in.

The teen kicked the closes guard in the groin and then climbed the walls hoping to get away from them; David walked into the cell and frowned at the teen. "Don't make this any harder for you Mr Parker."  
"Fuck you dickless!" Peter snarled using Wade's insults, the pale blue-eyed man glared at him and then sneered.  
"Fine if that is how you want to play it." He grabbed Peter's ankle and yanked the teen down forcing him to fall to the floor. Peter groaned as his head hit the solid ground, it gave the guards enough time to pull him and drag him out of the cell.  
"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKS! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING BASH YOUR EMPTY HEADS IN!" Wade screamed as he tried to break the glass.

David gave him a cruel smile and turned to another guard "Gas Mr Wilson again." He told him, the guard grinned as he walked up to Wade cell and pressed the red button. The small room started to fill with green gas and Wade started to gasp as for air as he is choked by it. Peter's head becomes clearer and he turns to see his friend fall to the floor holding his throat.  
"WADE!" Peter struggles against the guards but they seem stronger than him as they dragged him down the hallway to the doctor's offices. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" He cries out as he tries to get to Merc.

Pulled into another white room Peter looked at the examination table in the middle of the room "Tie him down." David said coldly, the teen tried his hardest to fight them off him, he manages elbow one in the face while punching another in the gut. But another three others grabbed him and lifted him up and onto the table, he was pushed face down his face pressed through a hole as he was tied down. Peter felt his wrists, ankles and head locked in place. "Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spider-man, he was bitten by a spider giving him his spider-like powers. He is 17 and is living with Tony Stark while his Aunt is on around the world cruise…" Peter's eyes widen as he listens to David rattle of his life.  
"Creeper!" Peter snarled, as he tried to pull out of his binds  
"Ummm." The doctor said as he ripped the white shirt off Peter's back, making the teen squeak "Bring the tray over."  
"Boss wants you to give him the same serum you gave Mr Wilson." The blonde informed him.  
"Yes I know I got his email." He looked at the blonde who stood there watching with his table in his hand. "Subject Parker009 due to his spider-like powers we are unsure how the A/O serum will work on him. From other Subject, each one reacts differently before we see any results.  
"No, get off me." Peter yells  
"Gag him." David snarls the teen doesn't see who it was but someone puts a bite guard in his mouth and clips it to his head.  
"We are injecting subject Parker009 with Serum LV-223 that was design especially for Wilson006 because of his body's healing abilities." The Doctor said as he cleans the area on the back of the teen's neck as Peter still struggled to get himself free.

Picking up the needle from the tray he places it at the base of Peter's neck "I am injecting the subject at 7: 40." Peter screamed as he felt the tip of the needle push into his skin, unable to move as he felt move deeper into the body. Tears were rolling down the teen's cheeks as he screamed through the gag as the Serum was injected into his body. The needle was pulled out and the area cleaned again, Peter laid there whimpering as he felt a head start to form in his head right where they injected him. The pain started to get worst as it spread through the rest of his body.

His screams are muffled by the bite guard as his whole body hurt, his body pulling at the restraints as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Everyone in the room watched as the teen thrashed about on the table until the pain become too much for Peter and he passes out. "Flip him over." The doctor tells his assistants, they free Peter from the restraints and flip him onto his back.  
"That was rather more violent than normal?" David points out,  
"Of course it was Serum LV-223 was made for Deadpool his biology is very different from this young man's." The Doctor said as he pulled out a penlight and pulled Peter's eyes lids aside and looked down into the teen dark brown eyes. "Interesting."  
"What did it not work?" The blonde asked as he walks up to the table.  
"His eyes are completely amber." David looked down at the amber eyes and raised an eyebrow at them.  
"Why are they like this? The others have either a red ring or amber?"  
"As I said it affects people in different ways, we have no idea how their body reacts. Subject Lang004 needs 3 shots while the Subjects we tried it on mainly die." He looks down at Peter and sees a thin layer of sweat covering his pale body. "Take him back to his cell, put him on a drip while he out and if he gets any worst being him back."  
"Yes, Doctor."


End file.
